pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 31. Synopsis The trio works together to help missy win the Super Contest. In the actual contest, however, missy gets sabotaged by the other trainers. At the verge of forfeiting, missy gets visited by Diamond, who inspires her with his words, and his dish. Chapter Plot Pearl taps the counter to let others practice their routines. However, missy and her Pokémon fail, so Pearl explains they have to memorize the dance. He has Chimler be the lead dancer, while Prinplup and Tru as backup ones. As they train, Pearl reads the Super Contest guidebook, reading that the Pokémon's charm is tested by three judges. He reads the first round is a visual competition: the Pokémon has to appeal the judges, based on its appearance. The second round is the dance competition, where the Pokémon has to dance as a lead and as a backup dancer - the round missy crashed yesterday. Finally, the acting competition determines how well the Pokémon uses its moves. Pearl states these are the three rounds, for which they have less than eight hours to train for. Missy promises to do her best, and is why Pearl is here to assist her. However, Pearl doubts they can win with just one day of practice, especially with competing against dozens of other trainers. Missy reminds Pearl that she swore her family name upon the crowd. Pearl and missy start bickering, so Diamond calls his Pokémon back. Suddenly, an old man approaches them, noticing they are holding Poké Balls in their hands. Diamond confirms this, and is applauded by the man, who believes it is an impressive thing to see such young people having Pokémon of their own. Pearl deduces that not many boys have Pokémon, while Diamond pulls the man's beard to see if it is fake, and confirms that it isn't. The old man touches these Poké Balls, and lets Prinplup, Tru and Chimler out. Seeing the latter three dressed up, the man decides to make Diamond, Pearl and missy as honorary Pokémon fan club members. At the club, the old man has a woman send his letter to Jubilife TV. Pearl asks who this man actually is, and is told he is the president of the Pokémon fan club. The old man explains they want to share their passion and love with the Pokémon to the world. He notes the way they are dressed, they must be preparing for a Super Contest. Thinking that the contests are the ultimate way to show a Pokémon's charm, he gives them a Poffin Case. He shows it is a container for their Poffins, which they can wear around their belt, and can give the Poffins to their Pokémon anywhere and anywhen. In fact, the president points out the judges also evaluate a Pokémon's condition, and is very important to feed their Pokémon with the right Poffins. Missy asks the president about this Poffin, and is told it is a type of food that raises Pokémon's conditions: snacks, made from berries. Diamond and his Pokémon become thrilled to hear the word "snack". A moment later, Pearl practices his act with the fan club's president. Pearl sees the Pokémon has to be in perfect condition for the contest. He believes the Pokémon must be well taken care off, and aims to have the coolness stat raised. The president denies, stating a simple shampoo and conditioner should do the trick. Pearl is distrubed, and believes this can be improved with accessories. The president gives his Chatler lots of flowers and clothes, and Pearl sees that Chatler's too heavy. The fan president states it was Pearl who wanted to "add weight" to his appraisal. Pearl yells to Diamond that why is he practicing the act with the president. The latter realizes that Diamond is now too interested in making Poffins. In the kitchen, Diamond is cooking the Poffins, and creates one. He has Lax and Tru taste them, and notes the Poffin takes ordinary. He goes to make another one, using a different berry. Pearl is surprised to see his friend interested into cooking, but realizes Diamond is into anything involving food. Pearl looks at missy, who is training with Prinplup by watching videos of past performances. The president notes Diamond is focusing on winning the first round of appeals, while missy is training for the second round of dances. This gives Pearl the idea to practice using moves, to win the third round, and even the entire contest. The president states they may be short on time, so they should distribute their work to succeed, since they are a trio. Pearl looks at the president, and realizes he was observing them when they were arguing about family names. Thus, Pearl goes to do his research, while his friends continue working. Later, at the Super Contest dome, the trio arrives to participate. Pearl notices the crowd is still angry about yesterday's incident, but sees missy is unphased, and registers for the Contest. In fact, he compares her to a noble that radiates class, dignity and boldness. The group goes inside, and Pearl admits he is glad they didn't get kicked out, unlike the Gyms they go to. As they go to their rooms, Pearl wonders where Diamond is, and the fan club president explains he is still trying to make Poffins. Pearl is surprised, since he did give missy some of the Poffins he had made. Missy gives some to Prinplup, which Diamond had made. As she gives the Poffin, a Pokémon enters her fasion case. The Cool category of the Normal rank of the Super Contest starts, and the judges evaluate the trainers' Pokémon. As the first round starts, the announcer explains they have to make their Pokémon look intangible. Missy goes through her fasion case, and becomes shocked. The countdown of 60 seconds starts, while the judges evaluate her Prinplup to look smooth, and cool, too. Judge Dexter believes it to be because of a high-quality Poffin, suspecting it was made from Shuca, Tanga and Babiri Berries. However, he is unsure who made it, as baking such a Poffin takes time to master. Pearl sees Dexter likes Prinplup's look, but the president is concerned, as missy seems to be troubled. Missy is sad to see her fasion case ruined, and fears someone here is trying to sabotage her. The crowd badmouths missy, as everyone notes she is nervous. The women believe it is fair that she gets what she deserves for tarnishing the Contest's reputation. As time passes, the three Contestants have finished preparing their Pokémon. Missy is overwhelmed, and Pearl yells to her to match her Pokémon's accesories to make it look intangible. Missy pulls herself together, and uses some of the glitter powder. Once time is up, missy arrives to the stage with her Pokémon prepared up. The judges give their votes in, which will be revealed at the end of the Super Contest. Pearl wonders what happened to missy, that she felt nervous. The next round is dancing: Prinplup is dancing with other participants' Pokémon. The other Pokémon tried to confuse Prinplup, who fell prey to their maliciousness and failed the round. Pearl wonders what is going on with missy, and why is Diamond late, too. The 15-minute break starts, so Pearl visits missy to have her rehearse for the next round. Much to his surprise, missy wants to quit the Contest, because someone is trying to sabotage her. Pearl reminds they have trained so far, and they should continue, but missy refuses to. Pearl is furious, and walks away, as he doesn't care what missy is doing anymore. Missy goes to tell the judges to forefit, but encounters Diamond, who made a special dish for her. Missy explains she did feed Prinplup already, but Diamond tells this dish is for missy alone: a sweet cream pie. Missy takes a bite, while Diamond explains he knows how scary performances can be. He understands missy is nervous, and the participants are working against her, but believes as long as missy is enjoying the Super Contest, they can spread joy to everyone around. Missy finishes eating the pie, and feels better. She thanks Diamond, and is ready to continue. In the third round, missy has Prinplup use Bubble, which amazes the judges and the audience. Missy feels she forgot the origin of Pokémon Contests: an event where everyone was to have fun together with their Pokémon. Prinplup jumps to use Metal Claw, and gains support of the audience, followed with Ice Beam and Peck- Judge Dexter is impressed, seeing that missy and Prinplup are enjoying themselves. In the end, missy wins the Super Contest, and managed to sway the entire audience to her favor, except the women, who leave the dome. Pearl and Diamond cheer for missy, and do a victory act together. Diamond gives Pearl a try, who refuses. Diamond offers him trousers, and gets beaten up by Pearl, since he wants a trophy. The president comments these are a strange bunch. The women leave the dome, claiming the Normal rank Contest lacks in style, and go to the Master rank one. There, they find a trainer in an elegant dress. She exclaims that her Pokémon are cool, cute, smart, tough and beautiful. However, she senses some people's hearts aren't beautiful, and has her Pokémon drag the women out of the dome. Just as missy goes to get the prize, she holds hands with Diamond and Pearl, for all three contributed fairly in her victory. In fact, she doesn't get the chance to thank them, since during Gym matches the boys are kicked out. Prinplup also shows gratitude to Tru and Chimler, too, as she places the ribbon on herself. Debuts Character *Fantina *Jordan Pokémon *Mime Jr. (explanation) *Buizel (explanation) *Drifblim (Fantina's) *Mismagius (Fantina's) Item *Poffin *Poffin Case Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 31 chapters